


Crisis emocional

by Amazona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, casamiento truncado, padres insoportablemente metiches, sexualidad confusa, terapeuta traicionero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazona/pseuds/Amazona
Summary: Es como cuando intentas armar un cubo mágico, pero al girarlo descubres que aun existe un color que no encaja.





	Crisis emocional

La reunión con sus futuras damas de honor estaba llegando a su final, y para ser sincera notaba que las chicas estaban muy cansadas por lo que se habían ido una tras otra, luego de felicitarla por la noticia.

  
Hacia tan solo un par de años atrás, antes de conocer a su novio, si mal no recordaba, ella era una joven solitaria y sin amigos que se preocuparan de verdad por ella o viceversa. Pero ahora estaba rodeada por risas que escapaban de sonrisas..., por chistes que iban trepando niveles y abrazos confortantes que la hacían sentir que realmente valía la pena vivir.

En su trabajo todo empezaba a encaminarse y la relación con sus padres se estaba acomodando, ya no la veían como si observaran a la misma adolescente salvaje de tiempo atrás y no tendrían que esperar el llamado nocturno de un oficial, lo que realmente les aliviaba. En la mañana su madre había llamado para coordinar los detalles y no dudo en preguntar si ya había escogido el vestido de novia. Luego de cortar su llamada había ingresado otra de su padre lo que la hice respirar profundo y rezar por que la platica sea lo mas amena posible, por suerte su padre solo le ofreció todo el dinero que le hiciera falta e intento incitar a Lydia a dejar su trabajo para dedicarse a ser una esposa completa. Ella se excuso lo mas pronto posible y colgó para no tener una discusión sobre modernismo, y el lugar de la mujer del nuevo siglo.

  
Realmente amaba a sus padres, su familia, pero ella no seria una carga. Quería ganar su dinero con su propio esfuerzo y ayudar en los gastos de su futuro hogar. Además, apenas habían resuelto casarse ese año… pero no habían enmarcado en ningún calendario la fecha. Todo era muy reciente para empezar a planificar la boda de sus sueños.

  
Al menos eso había pensado.

  
Pero las palabras de su colega y mejor amiga, le habían dejado una pequeña nube de negra preocupación rondando en sus pensamientos.

“Te ves tan tranquila, que no parece que fueras a casarte.-rió a modo de haber echo un chiste- De estar en tu lugar estaría rasgando las paredes y gastando de solo pensarlo, yéndome por doquier a causa de los nervios. Pero, bueno. -Sonrío comprensiva y admitió desvergonzamente-No soy tú.”

No, claro que no. Pero hasta la misma Lydia se habría imaginado en ese caótico pero alegre estado… de no haber estado demasiado poco pendiente del significado de su compromiso.

Ella podía recordarse de niña soñando vestir de blanco.

  
Colérica.  
Ansiosa.  
Feliz.

Bueno.

Ella era feliz…,muy feliz.

  
Pero,¿Por qué no parecía ansiosa por casarse?. -Suspiro queriendo evitarse pensar en ello pero sin lograrlo.

Minutos después estaba nuevamente pensando en ello, y con la copa servida de un dulce alcohol en sus manos.

Lydia fijo su rostro pensativo en las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su reflejo en la ventana y manteniendo su semblante remojado de angustia corrigió su mirada hacia aquel objeto que en segundos parecía haberle absorbido el alma, como si, de un enemigo se tratase.  
Tomando su vida en un solo tiro de cordura.

  
¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?- se pregunto- _qué quiero lograr con esto._

  
Ese anillo adornando su dedo anular debería significar tantas bellas emociones.  
Pero, por lo contrario, estaba empezando a sudar en frió de solo pensarse como una ama de casa, y de ser así, donde quedaría esa pasión que la caracterizaba.

Lidya no tardo ni una sola respiración mas en quitárselo del dedo y dejarlo sobre la mesa de la sala. Le miro arrogante como si de otra persona se tratara. Pero era solo un tonto anillo de compromiso.  
Un anillo que antes había considerado hermosos e invaluable hasta que su mente empezó a comprender el poder mental que podía conllevar conservarlo. El matrimonio era una forma de decir; "yo quiero pertenecerse y que me pertenezcas en cuerpo y alma" Estaba realmente preparada para lo que eso significaba, podía serle fiel a un solo hombre.  
Tomo su celular dispuesta a llamar a alguien en busca de auxilio, pero que diría... "oye, lo pensé mejor y, ya no se si quiero casarme" y de pronto entendió que estaba sola en su idilio.

  
Por que eso era.

  
Estaba confundida y desconcertada de sentirse una completa idiota…

Lanzo su celular al sillón, y sin importarle partirlo en dos, respiro como si estuviese en una de esas clases de yoga. Sus ojos volvieron al anillo, y los calambres en su dedo anular la hicieron masajear con desesperación el lugar donde antes estaba aquella joya asfixiante.

Calma, ….Lydia,… calma.

Estaba comprometida con un hombre Di-vi-no. Alguien excepcional e increíble que había logrado conseguir que sus padres le aceptaran para entrar en la familia. Los Martín eran malditamente egocéntricos, psicópatas pedantes, llenos de barreras y muros gigantes que evitaban cualquier contacto de un ser humano emocionalmente normal.  
Por eso eran su familia.

Él valía mucho más que su peso en oro, y ella lo sabia, realmente., lo sabia.  
Su castaño era ese príncipe sin corcel que la había rescatado de esos malvados dragones que en algún momento de su juventud caprichosa, le habían dejado bobamente fascinada. Pero eran tantos sus fracasos amorosos, y tanto mas, esos fantasmas en su larga historia de fallidas relaciones.

Qué de pronto, pensó en las posibilidades de despertar de ese extraño sueño.

Que pasaría si de pronto no se hallaba en su nuevo papel de esposa.  
Que pasaría si empezaba extrañar ser esa mujer llena de libertades.

Que pasaba si decepcionaba a su príncipe y de pronto le traicionaba como lo había echo cada vez que se hallaba en una relación seria...

Contuvo la desesperación de solo pensar en un futuro próximo cometer tal falta.

Tenia a esté hombre increíblemente adorable.  
Al fin ella había encontrado a quien pudiese hacerla feliz.

Si fallaba, le haria daño a un hombre que no lo merecía.

Entonces.

  
¿Por qué le costaba tanto encontrar la justa satisfacción?

  
Había mucho cariño.

Atracción.

Ese cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, las ganas de escuchar la voz del otro, ver su sonrisa y querer fundirte en los brazos del otro. El sexo era bueno. Entonces, ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura de llegado el momento dar el “Si quiero” con tremendo semental divino que le toco, eh?.

Horas después, a las tres treinta de la madrugada, ella estaba golpeando la puerta de la única persona que podía guiarla hacia la luz. La mujer salio con la melena larga echa un lió, y su conjunto de dormir compuesto por un pantaloncito corto y una camiseta larga.

-Lydia?' ¿Que diablos te pasa? son apenas las tres, demonios.

Lo único que la pelirroja hizo al ver a su amigable morena y caerle en brazos con gimoteo de lagrimas en los ojos- Necesito ayuda. Creo... creo que no quiero ser la esposa de alguien aun.

 

Horas mas tarde y con la pelirroja durmiendo al fin. La morena tomo su celular y suspiro... en el mensaje que enviaría segundos después, escribiría; "Esta echo, es tu turno"


End file.
